Global positioning system (GPS) positioning data is used by a large number of different devices and applications. Unfortunately, however, most devices and applications are limited to use outdoors in view of one or more GPS satellites or in conjunction with a network having one or more devices which have a uninhibited view of one or more satellites. For example, a business operating a computer network which is located entirely within a building which desires to utilize GPS positioning or timing information at devices on the network is currently unable to do so without use of a dedicated GPS receiver positioned in a “clear sky” position (such as a rooftop) or without continual use of external navigation data received from a source such as Thales or Omnistar.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that overcame the drawbacks of the prior art. It would be desirable to provide a system and method which allows the use of GPS positioning and timing information in networks and with network devices which do not require a clear sky view of one or more GPS satellites. It would further be desirable to allow the use of GPS positioning and timing information without the need for a dedicated GPS receiver or other device positioned in a low attenuation environment. It would further be desirable to allow the use of GPS positioning and timing information in networks and network devices which do not require continual provision of external navigation data fed from an external data provider or from an external GPS reference station.